My Alter Self And Me
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy finds an injured platypus unaware it's his alter self but Alter Doof is cold until learning a few things from Doofy's dimension change him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**As Across the Second Dimension is coming out soon, I wanted to write something but this came to me after seeing some Alter Doofy art on DA and this came to me around half eleven at night.**

**Alter Doofy comes to Danville in Doofy's dimension but as a platypus as an accident happened but he was still recovering from what might happen in the DCOM but Doofy takes him in unaware it's his alter self but Perry is worried and has to protect his Doofy but something about Alter Doofy bothers him.**

**This story involves frenemyship, second chances along with family as in my head, Doofy and Perry sort of became a quirky family along with Vanessa.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Danville as a portal opened as somebody staggered out as it was somebody with dark brown fur, an eye patch over his right eye with a scar along with a goatee under his bill along with cuts and scratches and wounds all over his body.

_This Danville looks different from my dimension but nobody would care about me plus my little pet went good and went back wuh his owners._

_Maybe somebody in this Danville can help me..._

_Where's my building?_

The dark brown furred male sighed, willing his body to move onwards despite the pain in his body as he smiled seeing a purple zig zagged building that was familiar as he was humming his jingle but was willing his body to move on as he entered the building as thunder flashed outside.

He then pressed the button for the elevator and was waiting but was feeling tired but was shaking it off as he heard the elevator coming as the doors opened as he walked in slowly as the doors closed but pressed the button for the top floor where he knew where his apartment was.

His dark blue eyes closed for a moment as he was thinking about what to do once he got there.

The doors then opened, breaking the dark brown red furred male's train of thought as he walked out weakly but made his way to his apartment door but rang the doorbell weakly.

His dark blue eyes closed as the jingle played and the door opened.

Doof was stunned seeing that a dark brown red platypus was lying on his doorstep but weak, tired and hurt making him feel bad as he picked him up gently.

_Poor little guy, I wonder what happened to you?_

_But it's okay as I'll take care of you unlike your owners did but first I'll fix you up as I always wanted a pet._

He then headed into his lab with the platypus getting a first-aid kit but was wondering where he'd came from as he'd never seen a platypus with an eye patch or a scar.

He then tended to him hearing the doorbell.

"Just stay here.

It's probably my frenemy." he said leaving the lab.

He didn't hear the dark brown red furred platypus whimper.

* * *

Doof opened the door seeing Perry enter with bags of groceries in his turquise furred arms as he lived here now as Phineas and Ferb had moved after the Summer after finding out his secret life but he was soaked through to the bone from the storm but Doof handed him a towel.

"Go take a hot shower, Perry.

That should warm you up a lot.

Vanessa should be here in a while.

She went to the movies with friends." he told him.

The turquise furred male smiled going into the bathroom setting the towel on the rack as he entered the shower and turned it on but sighed as the warm water hit his body.

His hazel eyes closed in relaxation.

His well trained ears heard the doorbell knowing Vanessa was home but heard Doof asking her about her day but smiled knowing the punk-Goth teen hated when Doof asked but he was just happy to hear her but knew she talked to him whenever she was needing him.

He realised dinner would be ready soon as he turned the shower off and dried himself as his fur was all poofy but would let it dry by itself as he put on a dressing gown hearing Doof call him.

But he smiled joining them.

He didn't know about the platypus Doof had found.


	2. Finding Him There

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks so much to BrookeDoofy for reviewing as I know you love my stories especially wehen they involve Doofy and Perry.**

**I think A Doofy might be happy.**

* * *

Vanessa sighed as the storm was still raging outside as it was one in the morning and she needed to sleep as she had school in the morning but rubbed sleep from her dark blue eyes, going out of her room but she heard whimpering come from her Dad's lab.

_i hope that it's not one of Dad's crazy experiments or he's busted, even if Perry begs me not to tell my Mom._

_But I need to see._

She approached the door to her Dad's lab, opening it softly as she entered seeing something lying in a pet bed making her curious, removing the blanket but was stunned seeing a dark brown red furred male platypus there.

But she made up her mind as she picked him up gently and left her Dad's lab, heading to her bedroom as she sat on her bed but was examining this strange platypus as she wondered how he'd gotten here and wondered if her Dad had made him but wasn't sure seeing the eye patch.

She then stroked it as it chattered a little.

"It's okay little dude.

The storm's freaking you out, huh?" she said stroking him.

The platypus stirred a little in her arms but she was in awe seeing it's dark blue eye open as she was stunned knowing that she and her Dad had dark blue eyes.

_Vanessa, my baby girl..._

_In my dimension, I drove you away from me._

_Good thing she doesn't know who I am._

_Only Perry knows who I am._

She would ask her Dad about it later as she fell asleep.

Alter Doof was tired as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry woke up from a bad dream about the Second Dimension but hoped Alter Doof stayed there as he was calming down as he smelt breakfast cooking getting up, stretching but went out of the room and into the kitchen seeing Doof standing there in an apron and chef's hat flipping pancakes.

He then saw Vanessa come in as was dressed but sensed she was half asleep.

"Dad?

Where did you get the other platypus, the one with the eyepatch?" she asked him.

Perry tensed up hearing her question as it sounded like Alter Doof but knew it couldn't be him as he was locked up in the Second Dimension.

"Oh that platypus...

I found him on our doorstep.

He was badly hurt and still is." he answered.

Perry was curious as he heard this platypus was in Vanessa's room as he would go see it when she went to school but Doof wondered why his frenemy was quiet.

"It's nothing Doofy, I can handle it." he said.

Doof understood as he was drinking coffee.

Vanessa looked at the clock as it was time to go to school.

Doof sighed as he saw her leave.

* * *

Perry tiptoed into Vanessa's room as his worry was over riding his body as he saw the dark brown red furred male lying on the bed with bandages over him but his fear was confirmed seeing the eyepatch knowing it was Alter Doof making him mad.

"What're you doing here?

If you're here to hurt Doofy, you're sadly mistaken." he demanded.

Alter Doof growled seeing him but Perry wondered why he wasn't going to punch him or let one of his robots do it.

"Forget it okay?

I'm not in the mood." Alter Doof said coldly.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he knew that Alter Doof had hurt the Second Dimension but right now, he didn't look like a vicious person but sad as he sighed knowing that maybe, just maybe some of the Doofy he knew and loved was in there too.

He decided to leave him alone for now.

But he was curious about his right eye.


End file.
